


You deserve better

by simplydreaming



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, its super cute, lucas gets all protective, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplydreaming/pseuds/simplydreaming
Summary: When Maya gets asked out on a date, a jealous Lucas overhears something he wasn't supposed to.





	

With Lucas’s reputation, there was no surprise that people were wary to take Maya Hart out on a date.

After all, she and Lucas were best friends. They got rather close after Lucas and Riley had broken up in the end of freshman year. Of course they were no Riley and Maya, but Lucas and Maya were very close nonetheless. Now, ever since the reason Lucas moved to New York became public, people had been hesitant to get on his bad side and even more hesitant to come near Maya Hart. The story about how Lucas beat up some guy who was after Zay had even spread to those who didn’t go to their middle school, leaving many people too nervous to come near his friends. 

When Maya came bounding over to Lucas after her calculus class, he knew something had changed.

“Lucas,” she exclaimed as she tugged on his sleeve. “Guess what? Someone asked me out!” Her eyes were bright and her smile was wide. She was practically rocking back and forth on her heels. It was going to be her real first date, besides the one with Farkle in eighth grade.

His heart plummeted. He tried to smile but he knew it wasn’t going to reach his eyes. “That’s awesome, Maya! Who?”

Maya squealed. “Jeff Simmons!” She was looking expectantly at Lucas, as if she expected him to start jumping up in down with excitement.

Lucas frowned. “Jeff Simmons? Like the Jeff who’s on my football team?” Lucas was confused. He was pretty sure he had heard Jeff mention a girlfriend recently, but maybe he was getting him confused with someone else.

“Yeah. He came up to me before calc earlier and asked me out for this evening! We’re gonna catch a movie. I was going to text you but Mrs. Davies saw me pull out my phone and threatened to take it.” Maya rolled her eyes. “That wouldn’t have stopped me but I ended up trying to just text you secretly and she took it away.” She looked sheepish and Lucas thought the light blush that was settling on her cheeks was just plain adorable.

As Maya continued to chatter on about her date, Lucas was distracted about the idea of her actually going out with somebody. Every time he tried to picture what it would be like, he could only see himself with her. He would take her out to dinner, then a carriage ride in central park. Or maybe, he would take her to the cafe downtown that plays live music on the weekends. Or he’d--

“Wouldn’t that be fun?” He heard her say. He snapped back into attention and nodded quickly, having no idea of what he was just asked.

“Uh-huh. Sounds great.” Maya gave him a big grin in response and agreed.

“I know, right? I’m so excited.” She gushed. She linked her arm through his and they started walking together to the cafeteria.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

After football practice, Lucas did some extra laps around the field, trying to work out his anger over Maya going out with someone else. Honestly, he knew this was bound to happen sometime and was pretty surprised that this was the first time she’d been asked out by someone. After cooling down, he headed into the locker room to shower. 

After he was clean and dressed, he headed into the row of lockers where he kept his stuff and heard voices from the other side of the room. 

“Yeah, dude, tonight.”

“That’s sick, I can’t believe you’re going out with Maya Hart.”

Lucas heard Jeff laugh. “Well, it’s a one-time thing. My girlfriend is out of town and I’m looking just for a hook-up. She looks like a pretty easy fuck.”

That’s it. Lucas charged over there and stood in front of Jeff, his body trembling with anger.

All laughter drained from the guys who were standing there and talking, and Jeff visibly paled. “Oh, Friar, hey.” He chuckled nervously. “I, uh, didn’t know you were still here.”

Lucas clenched his hands into fists. He was itching to just punch the lights out of this guy. “Yeah, I mean, if you knew I was here, you wouldn’t have been talking about Maya like that, huh?”

Jeff hung his head.

“That’s what I thought.” Lucas growled. “If you so much as come near Maya Hart, I will not hesitate to hurt you. She deserves so much better and some sick, cheating bastard like you is nowhere near worthy enough to even lay eyes on her.”

“Huckleberry?”

Lucas froze. Slowly, he swiveled around to see Maya standing in the doorway of the locker room, her eyes locked on him. 

“I was waiting for you and I heard yelling and I…” Her voice trailed off. 

“God, Maya, how much of that did you hear?” Lucas hoped for everyone’s sake and Jeff’s safety that she hadn’t heard what he said.

Maya shifted her weight back and forth. “Enough,” she admitted.

Jeff shifted his gaze back and forth from Maya to Lucas a few times, clearly weighing his options. “Let’s go, guys.” He hissed and he and the two other guys all but ran out of the room.

Lucas and Maya gazed at each other for a while, neither knowing what to say.

“So… thanks. For what you said back there.”

Lucas raised his eyebrows. “Why are you thanking me? All I did was tell the truth. You deserve better than that jackass.”

Maya smiled. “Well, it’s nice to know you always have my back.” She walked closer to him and Lucas could feel his heart pounding. She got on her tippy-toes and pressed a long, deliberate kiss dangerously close to the corner of his mouth.

“Come on, Ranger Rick. I guess you better be the one to take me to that movie tonight!” Maya laughed as she walked out of the locker room. 

Lucas watched her walk away and sighed. Sometimes it sucked to be in love with your best friend, but days like this made it all worthwhile.


End file.
